The Twisted Wolf
by Eclipsethedragon13
Summary: Micheal Afton caused his little brother to die.He thinks he deserves any punishment his father would give him. Little does he know the punishment it would change him and his life forever not in the way he expected. Spoilers for the Twisted Ones and The silver Eyes in future chapters. FNaf belongs to Scott Cawton
1. Chapter 1

" Why did you do that to him!" William Afton screamed at his oldest son Michael." He is dead all because of you!"

Michael looked at him pale and tears forming in his eyes. His little brother Vincent just died from his head being crushed by the Fredbear animatronic. Michael was the one who put his head in it's mouth.

" I'm so sorry father, I-I did not know that it would happen." Michael sobbed shuddering at the memory of Vincent's head in Fredbear's mouth blood staining the fur of the animatronic and the floor.

"Sorry isn't enough! Vincent just died and it's all your fault!" William yelled

" Please forgive me, Father." Michael begged " I can work in your pizzeria, for as long as it's in business. I can even work the night shift. If you want." He hated the idea of working at Freddy's and his father knew it, he hoped his father would accept it.

"No! You're going to pay for this, and it's not working in the pizzeria! William snarled " We're going home!"

Michael stood still in shock. His was never that mad before. He was not even close to that mad when his sister disappeared. William blamed him because he was the reason she went to work with him the day she disappeared.

William grabbed his son by his shirt. Michael didn't even struggle. He let his father him through the halls. He knew he deserved what punishment he was about to get. William dragged his son to their car and drove back to their house. Where led him to the large field behind the house to a thick grove of trees.

"Why are we here?" Michael asked now nervous of what will happen.

"Your punishment." William said

Michael looked around confused. What did a thick grove of trees in the field behind his house have to do with a punishment. He looked back at his father who pulled out a sharp knife . Michael ran away from his father towards the house. Michael celebrated when the saw a gap in the trees and the large house, but he tripped over a branch. His father grabbed him

"Father, please don't kill me!" Michael screamed over and over again until William covered his mouth and stabbed Michael in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael opened his eyes he was in a dark room. He could see the outlines of a few things but he could not tell what they were. He tried to run away but he was unable to move his arms or wanted to scream for help but he could not open his mouth. Then he remembered his father stabbing him.

" Of course you can't move or talk you're dead." Michael thought.

"Don't call yourself dead, you aren't dead any more." A robotic voice said. Michael froze.

"Who's there? What do you mean that I'm not dead anymore? Can you help me?" Michael thought.

" Call me Hand Unit." Hand Unit said " To answer third question you already have been helped."

"What do you you mean I've already been helped?" Michael thought

"Look at yourself and you will see. It will also answer your second question" Hand Unit said.

" It's too dark." Michael thought now he was curious of how he has been helped.

Then the lights came on. Michael thought the lights would be too bright for him but his eyes adjusted immediately. He looked around the room for something to see himself, he found a mirror at the end of the room which he was facing. Instead of a human face greeting him it was the face of a gray wolf. Michael internally screamed.

" I'm a wolf!" Michael thought panicking.

When he was calm enough he looked the wolf closely

He could see sharp teeth sticking out of it's muzzle which had a thick metal band around it. It's arms had in spikes on it and had simar metal bands. He also found the same bands on his legs.

"The bands are why I can't move." Michael thought.

It's fingers had sharp claws at the end. The longer he looked at the wolf he realized it looked like one of his father's animatronics. Michael clenched his fist The wolf's hands were clenched into a fist.

" Hand Unit why are the lights on?" Another voice asked.

" Subject Alpha 2 is awake and conscious of his lights are on since the subject is having issues with it's night vision."

Michael was confused. Why was he being called a subject.

" Good," The voice said."Handunit are we ready to move to phase two?" The voice said.

"Phase two is ready, Mr. Afton," Handunit said "do you want to continue?"

Michael heard a sigh and the voice clearly annoyed said "yes."

"Starting phase two." Hand unit said.

Michael felt a dull pain in the back of his head. Then the pain became worse and worse. As the pain became worse Michael felt his memories disappear. When the pain disappeared all of Michael's memories were gone.


	3. Announcement

**Since school is starting up so I won't be posting chapters for the story on here so I won't have to worry about the three month story life. That doesn't mean I will stop writing the story, I'm going to continue The story on my Deviant art account Eclipsethedragon13.**


	4. Another announcement

I left the fnaf fandom a while ago and not continuing the story(I might rewrite it in the future but I don't know). If anyone wants to continue writing the story go ahead! If you want to see my newer works I go as strikethedragon on archive of our own.


End file.
